


Crystal in Profile

by Allyance



Series: Crystal Clear Skies [2]
Category: Star Trek
Genre: Crystal Skies AU, species profile
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-06
Updated: 2015-12-06
Packaged: 2018-05-05 06:22:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5364722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Allyance/pseuds/Allyance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>what are the Tolmezecrians and where do the come from?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crystal in Profile

**Author's Note:**

> This work will contain small profiles on new species from the Crystal Skies AU and some new characters if requested

From the Enterprise library Archives

Species: Tolmezecrians 

Sentient life forms from Aztarazec Preemus 

Preferred habitats: M Class planets with a humid atmosphere and oxygen enriched water due to semi-aquatic nature

Expanded information: Tolmezecrians are a highly intelligent and psychic people from a post-warp society. Tolmezecrians possess many traits both avian and amphibious in nature for example an angelic appearance due to a pair of flight capable wings on their backs.

Tolmezecrians possess a dual Cardiopulmonary system with two completely different blood systems one connected to their lungs with the heart just slightly more to the left then a humans while the other is connected to their gills with a heart in the same place as a Vulcan's.

The next most noticeable trait to be included in this report is the bio-luminescent crystals most noticeable on the inside and outside of their wrists, at the centre of their collarbone, on their wings and at the hair line near their eyes, Similar crystals form their inner eyelids for swimming and flying (these work like goggles). These are individual to the Tolmezecrian and are known as Psy-Crystals or Emmuragarph in their native tongue. Strongly linked to their Telepathic and on occasion Telekinetic abilities Psy-crystals can be removed and regrown from the wrist area and show strong similarities to precious and semi-precious stones. Lt. Kawazeems Emmuragarph for example show a similarity to emeralds and have been shown to function as a way to communicate through the pattern of light flashes.

The Culture of Tolmezecrians places high emphasis on freedom and places more importance on the psychic links between individuals then the blood ties in such a way that psychic links are described with familial terms like sibling, cousin etc. and any psychic link is seen almost as an adoption between those two individuals.


End file.
